nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rozdział 3
jest trzecim rozdziałem mangi, Nanatsu no Taizai. Opis Podczas zabawy w Barze "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika" na cześć Meliodasa, Elizabeth pełni rolę kelnerki, nie czuje się pewnie w tej roli i wychodzi na zewnątrz. Wkrótce dołącza do niej Meliodas, który wyczuł zbliżającą się do wioski włócznie wysłaną przez Gilthunder'a, by sprawdzić czy wyciągnięcie miecza przez "dziecko" nie było przypadkowe. Meliodas pociesza Elizabeth i ponownie ratuje wioskę Bernia. Fabuła Wieczorem w Barze "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika"odbywa się impreza na cześć Meliodasa zbawcy wioski Bernia. Elizabeth która zaczyna pracować jako kelnerka nie wie czy sobie poradzi. Słowa wypowiedziane przez księżniczkę bardzo przypadają do gustu karczmarzowi i chciałby by je powtórzyła. Elizabeth ma zbierać informację w trakcie pracy, Meliodas prosi ją jednak by się nie denerwowała. Dziewczyna stara się jak może jednak nie idzie jej najlepiej nie może się skupić, w międzyczasie słyszy jak ludzie rozmawiają o unikanym przez wszystkich Lesie Białych Snów. Tymczasem w Forcie Solgales Gilthunder dowiaduje się, o nieznanym dziecku które wyciągnęło jego miecz w wiosce Bernia. Święty Rycerz nie uważa, że był to przypadek i zamierza to sprawdzić. Od rycerza poznaje dokładną lokalizację wioski, a od drugiego pożycza włócznię i rzuca nią z pełną mocą w kierunku Bernii. Zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo od razu zostaje zauważone przez Meliodasa, natomiast Elizabeth załamana ciągłymi porażkami wybiega zapłakana z baru. Hawk obawia się, że kelnerowanie jest za trudne dla księżniczki. Meliodas również udaje się w kierunku wyjścia, Hawk myśli, że zamierza on pocieszyć Elizabeth ten jednak oświadcza, że zamierza się odlać. Na zewnątrz Elizabeth żali się, iż jest beznadziejną kelnerką, uważa, że informacja o lesie którego wszyscy unikają jest nic nie warta, co jednak budzi zainteresowanie Meliodasa. Elizabeth nie potrafi zrozumieć, że jej towarzyszowi też było na początku ciężko, w końcu jest członkiem legendarnej siódemki, kapitan jednak w prosty sposób udowadnia, że się myli gdyż dzięki swej determinacji odnalazła go. Podniesiona na duchu księżniczka rozumie, że jeszcze wiele musi zrobić i pełna nowej determinacji zamierza przeć na przód. Okazuje się, że Meliodas również ma coś do zrobienia, na niebie pojawia się włócznia, która wkrótce uderzy w wioskę. Meliodas chwyta ją jedną ręką, jednak siła ataku jest tak wielka, że odrzuca go do tyłu, ten jednak nie poddaje się i mimo uderzenia w kilka budynków zatrzymuje ją, po czym odrzuca z powrotem. W forcie jeden z rycerzy rozpacza gdyż w wiosce Bernia znajduje się jego ojciec, po chwili włócznia dociera do celu, a Fort Selgales ulega zniszczeniu. Dzięki temu Gilthunder wie, że grupa Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechów wciąż żyje. Tymczasem w wiosce Meliodas decyduje, że czas wyruszyć, gdyż ich obecność może przysporzyć mieszkańcom zbyt wiele kłopotów. Elizabeth próbuje dowiedzieć się dokąd, tym bardziej, że Meliodas twierdzi, że to dzięki niej wie w jakim kierunku mają się udać. Ich celem jest odnalezienie kolejnego grzechu. Postacie w kolejności pojawiania się * Meliodas * Elizabeth * Hawk * Gilthunder * Kapitan Kyle * Mama Hawka Galeria Rozdział 3 Ostatnia.png|Ostatnia strona rozdziału (Polski) Chapter3last.png|Ostatnia strona rozdziału (Angielski) en:Chapter 3 es:Capítulo 3 fr:Chapitre 3 it:Capitolo 3 ru:Глава 3 Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Tom 1 Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Wprowadzenie (wątek)